Fairies and Tails
by BonneyQ
Summary: AU – Musical Fic – If you want to be a star, FT Productions is the place for you! When Juvia and Gajeel run out of options of where to go, the FT accept them and their talent with open arms. But the road to fame will not be easy, as they have to deal with former enemies and new friends, while letting their hearts follow their paths.
1. FT Productions

**AN: **I am writing another story. Yeah. This one is another AU (Alternative World), so I _can_ bend things a little to fit the plot, alright? But, I promise to try to make everyone in character as much as I can. Since this story is about Show Business, there will be songs. Every chapter that there's a song, I'll put the name of it in a very big warning so you can find if you want to. It would be good if you guys listen to the songs I put it to get the mood of it, but if you don't, it's okay too. Here the readers are always right!

The cover of this chapter was made by me. It's my view of how Juvia and Gray would look like if they were "real". I have one for almost every character. As they appear, I'll show you more.

And yeah, lots and lots of Gajeel x Juvia friendship time because I am a sucker for them.

**#**

**Summary: **AU – Musical Fic –If you want to be a star, FT Productions is the place for you! When Juvia and Gajeel run out of options of where to go, they accept them and their talent with open arms. But the road to fame will not be easy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. Neither I nor Juvia own the song 'My Immortal' performed by Evanescence.

**Song of Chapter**: 'My Immortal' by Evanescence

**#**

**Fairies and Tails**

_By: BonneyQ_

**#**

**Chapter One** – _FT Productions_

The building stood tall and imposing as the small blunette girl looked from the other side of the street and took a deep breath. What was she doing there? There wasn't a chance that she would be accepted; but before she could stop herself, she called making an appointment and thirty minutes later, was in front of it, with a big urge to go inside but apprehensive to do so.

FT Productions.

She shook her head. No, they would never accept her. She should just quit and go home, find a small bar to sing once in a while to get money and move on from the show business. Maybe Juvia Loxar wasn't cut to be someone that people would like to hear.

"If you're going in, then go. You're starting to make me want to strangle you." A bored voice came from behind her and she turned to see her long-time friend. Gajeel Redfox: tall, dark, mysterious, holding his guitar case. His red eyes scared most of the people he encountered, but not Juvia. They have known each other for seven years and she knew that, inside, he was a softie; wrapped in a very scary façade.

"Juvia shouldn't." The girl shook her head. "She did a bad thing, they would never…"

"Didn't that woman... Scarlett says that they would want to see if you're fit for the job?" Gajeel crossed his arms, full of big scars from his times in the streets.

"Yes, but…" She tried, but he interrupted her, rolling his eyes.

"Then fuckin' go! If it's yes, then hoo-ray. If it's no, move _on._" He said and Juvia started chewing her lower lip in apprehension. "Just hurry up. I have to be at the club in two hours or I don't get paid." He started to push her towards the FT Production's building, she was stopping on the way, but she was weaker than him, so it didn't make much of a difference.

"Go in with me, Gajeel-kun." She turned around, walking backwards, because the tall man was certainly not stopping, and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Hell no." He scoffed.

"You can wait for me outside of the room." They stopped as they reached the big door of the building.

"Juvia, do you remember why you don't want to come in? What I did was way worse than what you did and you're asking me to go inside a building full of people who hate my guts?" Gajeel said and she nodded.

"Yes, please." Juvia nodded, making her curls move; she put her hands together and begged. "Please, Gajeel-kun! If you do this, Juvia will… make your lunch for a week!"

_That_ caught his attention.

From one side, every person in FT Productions hated him, but in the other hand, Juvia was one hell of a cook. Gajeel found himself actually thinking about getting in. It's not like the people inside were going to jump him at the very moment he stepped inside, right?

"Make it two and you bring it to wherever I am." Gajeel eyed her and saw when her face changed from agony, to pure relief.

"Deal!" She said and he nodded; at least he would get free meals out of it.

Both of them looked to the door, where the FT logo were and then looked to each other. They had faced things far worse than that. They could get in and out in one piece. Hopefully. Together, they entered the building that would change their lives forever.

**#**

Juvia opened the door that the woman she assumed was an assistant told her to go and waved Gajeel good-bye, which he didn't reply. He just kept seated with his arms crossed, looking annoyed, and she felt a little guilty of making him do that, but felt better knowing that he was there if she needed him.

She probably would need some consolation after that meeting.

The girl was expecting to see only the President of FT, Makarov Dreyar, waiting for her but was surprised once she saw that there were two other women with him in a very big gallery, that she assumed was for training.

One of them, she knew: Erza Scarlett; aka Titania. Her long scarlet hair was tied in a ponytail while her brown eyes scanned Juvia's entirely form and the blue haired girl suddenly felt self-conscious of her conservative clothes.

The other one had long wavy white hair and her bangs were tied up and she smiled warmly to Juvia. She was Mirajane Strauss, one of the legendary Three Fairies of FT Productions. She, Erza Scarlett and Cana Alberona made quite success three years before, until they decided to go solo.

And of course, there was also Makarov Dreyar, a tiny old man that had a white moustache and was looking at her with a small smile.

"Hello, Juvia." He said and she became even more nervous. She knew that he was a powerful man in the show business; he could make her career launch to the moon or sink to the core of the Earth, so, no pressure there, right?

"Good morning." She said shyly, still by the door, really considering going back to where she left Gajeel, grab his hand and go away. They would never accept her.

"Come over here, Juvia!" Mirajane squealed and Juvia was surprised to notice that she looked like had nothing against her. The blunette nodded and went towards the three people.

"So, Juvia." Makarov said once Juvia was a few feet away from him. "Erza said that I should meet you. Said that you helped her out when there was no one else to cover the missing back vocal at the festival."

"Yes." Juvia said shyly, which was out of character for her. She usually was very confident in her abilities, but being in a room with the best people of the business left her doubting herself. "It was nothing…"

"Don't be silly." Erza said in a commanding voice, but not in a mean way. Juvia noticed that she was used to talking like that. "You were of big help. The show could've been ruined if I hadn't found someone who could get the lyrics easily." Juvia nodded.

"You were a member of Phantom Publicity." Makarov said and Juvia looked down in shame of what she did a month back. "For how long?"

"Don't worry, sweetie." Mirajane must've sensed Juvia's insecurity. The blunette looked up to the white haired woman, who was smiling kindly. "We just want to know your level of training. Nothing to do with that… _incident_."

"Sorry." Makarov looked terrified for a moment, for upsetting a girl. "I just need to know for how long you trained, that's all!"

"It's alright." Juvia said with a small smile. "Juvia was in Phantom for two years." Makarov nodded and so did the women by his side. "She was supposed to have her debut in two months, before Phantom bankrupt." She gulped. It was still hard to know that she had spent her money in that place, to be conned by Jose Porla. "We were going to be called 'Element Four'."

"I see." Makarov nodded with sympathy. "I know Jose. He wouldn't put you in a group if you weren't any good for it. And apparently, you have the training, but I need you to audition for me, child." Juvia nodded, searching for a paper in her purse, where she put the lyrics she brought. She looked around and saw a piano.

"Does Juvia need to play as well? Or just sing it?"

Erza took the piece of paper from her hand, kindly and looked over.

"I can play it for you. It's a simple melody." The red haired frowned. "Did you write this?"

"Yes." Juvia blushed because the other woman noticed. "Juvia had a tough time and she wrote it to see if it would make her feel better."

"This is good." Erza nodded and went to the piano, still reading. "Give me a minute and we'll be good to go."

"What can you play, Juvia?" Mirajane asked nicely.

"Piano, guitar and violin." She responded and Makarov raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Really?" He looked up and exchanged a look with Mirajane. "That's impressive for a young girl like you."

"Juvia learned the violin when she was a little girl. Piano and guitar, she learned with a friend." Juvia said and was about to say more, but Erza said that she was ready to start.

"Go on." Makarov said kindly and Mirajane gave her the thumbs up.

(Start Playing the Song My Immortal, by Evanescence)

The first notes started and Juvia took a breath and concentrate. She had a lot at stake there. It was her career that she was gambling with.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Both Makarov and Mirajane looked at her with clinical eyes, while she stood there, singing. Juvia knew that her voice was good, but she was so nervous that she knew that she was making a few mistakes and she started to try to make it better.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

Mirajane leaned and whispered something to Makarov and Juvia decided to close her eyes and forget that she was in an audition, otherwise she would let her fear take advantage of her and she couldn't do that. She trained for years, she could conquer that fear.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

Juvia could hear her voice echoing through the walls and open her eyes, confident this time, singing with all her might and showing them why she was going to be an Element Four; she needed to show him what she had inside.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

It was so freeing to sing. She could put all of her emotions in her voice, she could express herself, and she could… fly. That's the definition. Whenever she sang, Juvia felt like flying, like she weight nothing.

When Erza stopped playing, though, her shyness returned. When she focused her eyes in the couple in front of her, she saw a very satisfied Makarov; he was smirking, his arms crossed. Mirajane had her hands together and was also smiling happily.

"I guess we found our missing Fairy!" Makarov said and Juvia frowned in confusion.

"Yes!" Mirajane said happily. "You have a little melancholy around you Juvia, which will fit perfectly with the Fairies." The white haired woman added fast. "But I don't mean in a bad way! I mean, that you can fit, because the other girls are also different from each other, so…"

"I told you she was good." Erza said going to her previous place by Makarov's side.

"Yes, you did." Makarov was clearly happy. "Can you dance, Juvia-chan?"

She said nothing about the suffix in the name. "Hm... Juvia thinks so. It's not her best quality, but..."

"It doesn't matter." He dismissed it with a movement of his hand. "In the worst scenaruo, you stand at the stage and sing like you did here. I can't believe that you appeared when we needed the most."

Mirajane got closer to Juvia to look closer to her. "And she has the same measures as Visca. Her clothes, with a little adjustment can fit her perfectly!" The white haired woman smiled. "The Fairies can still have their debut!"

"What?" Juvia didn't understand what was happening.

The three people in front of her, smiled brightly.

"I believe that you just got accepted by FT Productions." Erza said and Juvia's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?" Were they messing with her? "But..."

"The debut is in two weeks. We have so much to do!" Mirajane was really excited, while Erza just chuckled to her friend.

"So... Juvia's in?" The blunette frowned.

"Yes." Makarov nodded, smiling. "Mira and Erza will take you to the rest of the Fairies. I have some people to call to tell them that they don't have to worry about the debut anymore."

Before she could say anything else, Mirajane was pulling her towards the door.

"Wait..." Juvia untangled Mirajane's arms from hers and talked to the tiny man. "Why are you accepting Juvia after she helped President Jose try to destroy FT Productions? We tried to take down competition by stealing songs and destroying equipaments. So, why are you being so good with Juvia?"

Makarov made a movement with his hand and the other women left the room. After a few moments of silence, Makarov spoke. "Juvia, I knew Jose for years. I have always known that he was… rotten. And some of the people he had under his wings were also a bad influence. And I agreed to meet you because Erza said that you were a good one. And she was right. Besides, who am I to deny people a second chance? I also made mistakes and I also had second chances. What we do with them that makes the difference. Do you understand?" She nodded. "You will have to prove yourself, Juvia. Not to me, or anyone else, but to your own soul. If you want to change, you, and only you can do that."

Juvia nodded and was about to turn away, when she returned to look at Makarov.

"Sir… since we are talking about second chances… Could you hear Juvia out for a second? She has this friend…"

**#**

"Juvia Loxar-sama." The same assistant that brought her in was waiting outside the room. "Erza-sama and Mirajane-sama told me to lead you."

"Thanks." The blunette found her friend, looking at her with a raised eyebrow, in a silent question. Juvia, then, opened the biggest smile she could manage and for the first time in some time, he returned it. They were passing by a tough patch and it was nice to have something to smile about. "Juvia is in!"

He got up from the chair, adjusting the guitar case. "Of course you are. Told ya."

"Now, you can't stay mad with Juvia." She said, losing her smile and he frowned.

"Why would I be mad at…" He was interrupted when the door from which Juvia came in opened to reveal Makarov. Gajeel, recognizing him, paled.

"Gajeel Redfox. Inside." The tiny man said in a commanding voice. Gajeel could kick the man like a football if it came down to size, but he couldn't do a damn thing with a man that important and that scary, when he wanted to be. "And bring that guitar of yours." The man entered the room again.

The tall man looked shell-shocked for a moment, before looking back to Juvia, who had her hands together, asking for forgiveness.

"What the hell did you do, woman?" He growled to her.

"Juvia just told him how good you are, Gajeel-kun." The man was about to open his mouth to protest, but she interrupted him. "Juvia wouldn't make him wait…"

Gajeel knew that she was right. He looked angrily at her. "Afterwards, I am killing you. Gotcha?"

"Yes." She bowed to him, and looked behind to the woman who was expecting her, to lead her to where Mirajane and Erza were probably waiting. "Sorry. And good luck! See you back at the apartment."

"SHUT UP AND GO DIE!" Gajeel yelled as he opened the door to face Makarov, because the tiny man was someone you could never say "no" to.

* * *

**AN:** Nothing more natural than to make Juvia bring Gajeel into FT Productions, since she kind of helped him in Fairy Tail. Next chapter, we'll meet more characters! ;) But Gajeel and Juvia are just my favorites! Aaaaaaand, we'll have Gruvyon too! Okay, just came up with that or I parrot it back? Well, anyways… Gray, Juvia and Lyon will be having their little love triangle in here as well.

So… what are your impressions? Shall I continue or shall I not pass? Okay, sorry. I was reading Lord of The Rings yesterday.

Review and tell me your first impressions? Oh, and for those who don't know, my first language is not English, it is **Brazilian Portuguese**, so, please point to me any mistakes and I'll try and fix them.

**PS:** Chapter **297**. W-o-w. Totally surprised me and whoever say that was not in total shock and surprise, is a liar and will have pants on fire. After looking at the "To Be Continued" page for about half an hour in shock, I start laugh **hysterically** for about ten minutes, thinking: '_**Of course**_ it'll be continued! Mashima is not that insane!" Anyways, I am looking forward for the two side-stories. I think that one of them is about the 'date' between Gray, Juvia and Lyon. Oh, and my bet on the mystery woman: Wendy or Yukino. Don't know why and I don't want to be Lucy, because it would be too cliché, but Mashima knows what he's doing, I guess. Although, I'd like that the girl is Juvia. *pouts* My girl has such potential and such small screen time. T_T

**P.P.S**: I moved, so in my new house (Oh, the wonders of being a college student looking for a cheaper way of living. My new house if like an over, because is THAT hot, but, anyways…) I have no internet yet. But I am in a walking distance from a cyber, so I'll try my best to update as soon as I finish a chapter!


	2. Fairies and Tails

**AN: **I think Juvia's pretty with any hairstyle, but she's prettier when it is long-ish and loose; the hair I like less is when it's short, so, that's why we're skipping it.

Lots of Friendship!Gajeel **x** Juvia, because I am still a sucker for them.

**Fairies and Tails**

_By: BonneyQ_

**Chapter Two** – _Fairies And Tails_

Juvia arrived at the small bedroom she had and threw her purse on the ground and let go a sigh. The week she had was unbelievable; she had an audition – that she now knew that she nailed it –, met with two of the most famous stars on the business, met the girls she would be in a group with, recorded a mini-album and earlier that day, she had a makeover.

She ran her hand through her hair and instead of finding the curls she always had her hair in, she found her fingers going on without barriers, through her surprisingly long, wavy hair. She knew its length, of course, but she didn't use it down like it was at that moment, but hey; if it was a time to change hairstyle, it was that one.

Juvia laughed; she was one of the Fairies!

Makarov found her worthy enough so she could make part of the rebirth of the legendary Three Fairies; which was composed by Erza Scarlett, Mirajane Strauss and Cana Alberona, three of the most famous women in Fiore, and talented as hell. And now, Juvia would have the honor to be a part of.

The girl looked around to her packed things and couldn't believe that she was also moving from that place, all in FT Productions' dime; she would be living at the Manor with many of the other stars. When she would ever dream of achieving that much? She; a girl who always dreamed with caution, since bad things happened to happen when she got too happy about something, was living the freakin' dream!

And everyone was being so nice, even though Juvia was competition a few weeks before, which scared her sometimes. She was not used with being treated that way. Usually she avoided being close to anyone else other than Gajeel to protect herself from hurt, but in FT Productions, she felt so welcomed, so… warm.

Yes, that was the word: warm.

She smiled and went to take a shower before going to bed. The next day, she would move and it would be a busy one.

**#**

Early the next morning, Juvia was already in her training clothes, knocking on her neighbor's door.

"Come on, Gajeel-kun." She yelled. "Juvia knows you're moving today too." Since that audition day, she barely had time to spend with her friend, but that night, when she arrived at her small apartment, he was sitting in front of it, his head down and his guitar by his side.

"_Gajeel-kun?" Juvia called and he stiffened, making her gulp guiltily. What if he didn't pass the audition? What if she had made a mistake by asking Makarov to talk with her friend? What if she lost his friendship forever because of it? She could handle anything but that! "What happened?" She walked towards him and when he didn't offer an answer, she sat beside him, worried. "Tell Juvia what happened."_

"_I'm in." He said in a quiet voice. "FT Productions accepted _me_."_

"_Really?" Juvia smiled and Gajeel raised his head to look at her, with confusion all over his face and Juvia's smile dropped a bit. "What is it?"_

"_I was accepted in a place I trashed a few weeks ago with a bat, scared to death a girl and got in fights with three other people." The man was utterly confused. "Why on Earth they want _me_? What the hell did you say to that old man?"_

_Juvia frowned. "The truth. That you are good, even when you seem not to be."_

"_He extended a helping hand to me, a guy who had no idea of what to do in the future." Gajeel changed his gaze up the ceiling. "And the weirdest thing was that I _accepted_. I don't know who's craziest in this whole thing: you, for telling him whatever you did; him, for offering me a chance; or myself, for saying yes."_

_The blue haired woman slipped an arm around his, leaned a bit, so she was resting her head in his shoulders. She found his hand, intertwined with hers and squeezed it a little._

"_Juvia feels the same way." She said in a whisper and was surprised when he didn't shifted uncomfortable with the contact or pushed her away; they were as friends as people could be, but they were not the most touchy people in the world, so that showed to her how much he was confused, scared and excited; all in the same time. "Maybe the tide is finally turning to our favor."_

"_Yeah, right." Gajeel scoffed._

"_No, really." Juvia said. "Maybe life is finally giving us a break." Gajeel stayed in silence for a bit and the blue haired woman completed. "And stop thinking like that."_

"_Like what?" He asked._

"_You were thinking that you don't deserve this." She looked up to him, who looked down to her, not denying. "Stop it, okay? We're in. It's a new phase of our lives. Gajeel-kun and Juvia will try our best to be better and to fit in." Gajeel groaned, looking away, but didn't say a word and Juvia's smile returned. "We are going to be famous!" He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Shut up. Juvia know you want it too." Juvia slapped his arm playfully and rested her head in his shoulder again._

_They stayed together for about ten minutes in silence, thinking about the possibilities when Gajeel broke it._

"_Am I really like that?" He asked. "Am I really good even when I don't seem to be?"_

"_Yes." Juvia nodded, her cheek was resting on his shoulder. "You'll be fine, Gajeel-kun." He didn't say a word and Juvia rolled her eyes. "You know, you were supposed to tell Juvia that things would be fine for her too."_

"_Yeah, sit down and wait, woman." He smirked. "And don't think that I forgot about my two weeks' worth of lunch."_

After that night, they barely saw each other. It turned out that he was also going to debut in the same day as Juvia's and the rest of the members of his group were ahead of him, like the rest of the Fairies were ahead of Juvia. So, during that week, he had played the songs of his own mini-album, so he wouldn't do bad compared to the other guys.

And the fact that Gajeel was going to be on a group, it was surprising. He didn't do well with people. When they were in Phantom, he was going to debut as a solo artist, because Jose Porla didn't think that he would play with others. But Makarov had put him right in the middle of a group and even though Gajeel bitched a little about it with Juvia, she could see the sparkle of happiness and excitement that appeared in his eyes even when he complaint about it.

Gajeel Redfox was playing well with other kids. Juvia felt so proud of her friend, like a mother who realizes that her child stopped biting other children and started to play with them instead.

Not that she could ever tell him _that_.

He entered a band, Tails. They didn't enter in much detail, since whenever they got the chance to talk to each other, they were both deadly tired, but she caught that he was going to be one of the guitarists and would sing as well. It was a rock band, if Juvia gathered things right, while the Fairies were more of a pop group. Whenever they had a dance practice, Juvia would think that maybe she wanted to be in a rock band as well. It was easier for her to play the guitar and sing than dance and sing at the same time.

But if Makarov thought she was a Fairy, she was a Fairy!

"Gajeel-kun! Come on." She knocked again and this time, she finally heard movement inside the apartment, when Gajeel apparently kicked something and hurt himself, since she heard him cuss loudly. "The car will be here in half an hour and we still have practice in the afternoon."

The door was finally open, revealing a shirtless Gajeel, with a deep scowl. "I know, woman!" He said and entered the place again. "I was up until three a.m., practicing a song and still can't get the right notes on time."

"You can do it." Juvia followed him and watched the sole bag he had, the guitar case, the big speakers and a headphone. Like her, he didn't have much. The furniture of both of their rooms – a single bed, nightstand and bookshelves – belonged there and the only thing that they had were their clothes and the equipment; Gajeel had his guitar and speakers, while Juvia only had her violin. Man, they traveled light. "Give it time."

"We don't have time!" Gajeel yelled and Juvia jumped. "We have a _week_, Juvia. A fuckin' week to get everything right! To match people who were preparing themselves for this day for months!" He passed a hand through his long hair. "You said it yourself that the dancing lessons are killing you. Maybe we are not cut for this. Maybe _I_ am not cut for this…"

Juvia narrowed her eyes and noticed how exhausted he was. She probably wasn't much better herself, since she also has been sleeping late and waking early to get everything right.

"Okay, this is just the tiredness talking." Juvia said. "The Gajeel-kun I know is no quitter." The man turned to look at her. "You are _not_ quitting this over a few notes, that not many people would actually know it's wrong. Juvia won't let you quit. Right now, you are going to take a shower and when you come out, Juvia doesn't want to hear anymore crazy talk." Gajeel was going to protest, but Juvia held up her hand. "You and I have been through worse than this for much less reward."

He stood in silence for a few seconds and then passed a hand over his face, nodded, grabbed a towel and went to the small bathroom. When the door closed, Juvia sighed tiredly.

She needed to talk to him again before their debut; otherwise she knew he would freak out. She was going to freak out too, but was going to do it while alone, otherwise his freak out would be a thousand times worse.

Juvia looked around and saw a few clothes on the floor, probably dirty, and decided to help him out a bit. It helped to keep herself busy.

**#**

Once they stepped out of the car FT Productions had sent to take them to FT Manor, Juvia and Gajeel looked around mesmerized with the sight in front of them. The place was so big and beautiful that took their breaths away.

It had three white buildings, each with three stores, positioned so it would be like a circle, a big garden in the middle with some flowers and a white road big enough so two cars could pass easily, connecting the buildings.

"Hi!" They heard a cheerful voice and turned to see a member of Juvia's group, Lucy Heartfilia. She was a blonde girl, with medium sized straight hair, and bangs that fell into her brown eyes. She, much like Juvia, was busty and slim and was a beauty, _that_ was for sure. "You two finally arrived."

"Yes." Juvia tried her best to be polite towards the other girl, they had a rocky start and the blue haired woman still had her eyes opened when it came down to the blonde and another very important person in Juvia's life.

"Oh my god! Your hair!" Lucy squealed when she saw Juvia's hair down and wavy. "Your hair is down!"

"No shit, Sherlock." Gajeel rolled his eyes and Lucy looked at him and narrowed hers.

"Shut it, will you?" The man raised an eyebrow. That was a first; there weren't many people that talked to him in that tone and walked away without a black eye. Lucy turned to look to Juvia. "Is he always this cranky in the morning?"

"Yes." Juvia truly giggled that time and laughed harder when Gajeel groaned in anger.

"I should take you two by your throats and squeeze 'til both of ya were…" The man threats were interrupted by another cheerful voice, but male, this time.

"Want me to kick his ass for you, Lucy?" The pink of his hair was definitely hard to miss. Natsu Dragoneel was in Gajeel's band, Tails. He played the drums, which made perfect sense, if you asked Juvia; he was loud and wherever he was he would bring attention towards himself. Salamander, as he was known, was a taller than Juvia by a few inches, had a slim body, but was build up with pure muscle. He wasn't a handsome man, like the guys in a magazine cover, but he was not bad to look either; and besides, his personality made him shine in a way that Juvia never saw before. His smile was a toothy one – could light up a small town – and Juvia smiled politely at him, while Gajeel straighten himself up, prepared to fight.

"If anyone's ass will be kicked will be yours, Salamander!" Gajeel yelled and Juvia smirked. Even though the words were threatening, Juvia knew that he didn't mean them. Well, maybe a little.

"Now, now. No fighting." Another man came from where Natsu came and Juvia also recognized him; Loki Stellar. Now he was a handsome one, and he knew it. "We have ladies here. I am sure they don't want to see you baboons fight." His orange slash brownish hair was longer than Natsu's; he wore glasses and had a flirty smile on his lips. Loki was known for his many girlfriends and the goal of having even more. He was a little bit taller than Natsu and was a very handsome one. Juvia had heard that before he entered the Tails, he was a photographic model. But he always had intentions of become a musician. According to Gajeel, Loki was a 'decent bass player', which in Gajeel-language meant that he was very good at it. "Besides, I would hate to be the one to separate you and kick both of your asses."

Gajeel and Natsu turned to Loki, with narrowed eyes and the same expressions of disbelief.

"Yeah, _right_!" Salamander laughed. "I would kick your ass so hard that…"

"No, _I_ would kick your ass so hard that you…" Gajeel interrupted.

"Shut it, both of you. I can take you two at the _same time_…" Loki said, pointing to himself.

"These boys…" Lucy groaned and Juvia offered her a look of solidarity. She was with FT productions for some time and that means that she witnessed more fights than Juvia could ever hope for.

"My money's on Natsu!" A feminine voice came from behind the girls and they turned to find the third and last member of the Fairies; Lisanna Strauss. Her gray eyes were sparkling with fun; she passed a hand through her white hair when the wind blew a little harder and stopped by Lucy's side, crossing her arms under her breasts, which were also pretty big. She was the younger sister of Mirajane Strauss, one of the former Three Fairies, and it seemed that beauty run in the family, because she was also as beautiful as they come. Juvia felt that she somewhat paled in comparison with the other two sparkly girls.

"See! Even Lisanna agrees with me!" Natsu pointed to himself, confident. As the boys began to discuss again, the girls rolled their eyes and started to talk between themselves.

"Mira-nee told me you had a makeover, but I didn't think you would let them loose your hair." Lisanna said, touching Juvia's soft hair, with a smile on her face. "Or change your clothes!" She pointed to Juvia's blue legging and white shirt, which was tight on her bust. Juvia was a little uncomfortable with it, but it seemed that people liked her new looks. "You look very beautiful, Juvia!"

"Thank you." She answered quietly, blushing.

"You are so cute!" Lisanna hugged Juvia, who, was still getting used to those burst of affection the white haired woman seemed to have once in a while. During the week they knew each other, they really clicked, even though it hadn't been that much time they knew each other. Just like Lucy, even though Juvia was still a little cautious when it came down to the blonde woman, because of…

"Erza is coming!" Well, speaking of the devil…

Juvia's heart started to beat faster with the male voice and turned to see a tall, shirtless, dark haired man. The most handsome man Juvia ever saw and the reason why she decided to join FT Productions, her very own prince in shining armor; the man that changed her fate, the man that was with Gajeel, Natsu and Loki on the band Tails as a singer and guitarist.

Gray Fullbuster.

He soundly laughed – Juvia's heart = cartwheel – when the other men jumped away from each other in horror. "Gotcha!"

"Not cool, man!" Loki said, with a hand on her chest area. "For a moment I really thought…"

"Don't do that, Drop Eyes!" Natsu yelled and Juvia noticed that he became a little pale.

"You two are such wusses." Gajeel mumbled, also considerably pale.

"I saw you jump as much in fear as they did, Gajeel." Gray laughed and Juvia couldn't help but think again how handsome he was, especially when he laughed in happiness. His dark eyes scanned the crowd and finally spotted the girls and the car Gajeel and Juvia came in. He smiled at Juvia. "So, you are finally moving in? I guess we'll be neighbors."

Lucy and Lisanna held Juvia as her knees became jell-o and they could swear that her eyes were shaped like hearts.

"Y-yes, Gray-sama." She said, nodding happily and couldn't see, but Lisanna and Lucy looked at each other with a knowing smile. She was about to talk more, when a red haired woman appeared from behind him. The one and only Erza Scarlett.

"It's good to see that you are all getting along." She said and Gray shrieked, jumping away from the woman and ending up, by Natsu's side, pale in fear.

She smiled a bit and nodded; the Fairies and the Tails were all together and it was a good thing that they seemed to enjoy each other's company, because what Makarov had in mind to promote them, required that they spend a lot of time together. The seven of them were staring at Erza, waiting for something.

"What are you looking to me for? Go help Gajeel and Juvia with luggage!" She said and everyone started moving.

"Aye!"

* * *

**AN:** Sooooo… We met the Fairies and Tails. I bet you all though that Levy was going to be a Fairy, right? We'll get to her. And the Tails, did you like it? I preferred to make them a rock band, instead of a pop group. It fits more that way, I guess. But the Fairies are totally pop!

Next week we'll learn more about the first time they all met and what happened in that week I skipped. Yeah, god forbids that I write things in a chronological order.

**PS**: I joined some pictures to show you how each of them look like in my mind if they were real. The images are in my profile, if you're interested! It's not perfect, buuuuuuut I hope you like! :D

**PPS:** Juvia's hair is as long as it is in the last page of chapter 86, but with her currently bangs. So you know, I love **rock!Juvia**.

**Thank you all who reviewed! Thic pc I am at at the cafe, is awful, but I´ll respond your reviews, okay? Thanks for your support!**


	3. Mira's Bar

**AN: **Sorry about the delay! I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

**Fairies and Tails**

_By: BonneyQ_

**Chapter Three** – _Mira's Bar_

Juvia looked around her new room and smiled. This was so much better than she ever expected; the bedroom was big and had big windows, a bathroom and a small balcony as well. The closet was so big that she was sure that she wasn't going to have enough clothes to fill it.

The king-sized bed surprised her, and the truth was that she never had one and when she saw it, Juvia wanted to jump on it with happiness, but she didn't. Lisanna and Lucy were with her, after the boys had brought her few things they decided to stay a little bit and talk.

"Good, right?" Lucy said; smiling happily and Juvia nodded. The blonde continued. "My room is across the hall, so, if you need anything you can just go over there. My room is, unfortunately, almost as a second house for… well, _everyone_ else." She rolled her eyes. "I swear I can't even begin to count how many times I arrived there and found someone inside without asking me for permission."

Lisanna giggled. "I don't live here; I live with my sister and my brother, as I told you before. But, if I'm not around, you can call me." The white-haired girl took Juvia's cellphone that was lying above the bed and quickly put her number. "I'm here all the time, so you probably won't even use it, but just in case… Any time you need, just call."

The blunette nodded, not knowing exactly what else to do. She never had… girlfriends. Juvia only had a Gajeel. He was _the_ best friend she could ever hope for, and honestly, he was her _entirely_ family, but she was a girl and even if she wasn't the most girly girl in the world, she needed people with plenty estrogen to talk to, and she never met any who wanted to be her friend.

Juvia was always told that she was gloomy, so, she guessed that that's the reason people didn't want to stay around her. She was the Ame-onna, the girl who always made rain around people. The only one to be around her was Gajeel. Whenever she was down, he would call her Gloomy Woman (in a way that didn't sound too bad) and then he would kick the ass of whoever did bring her down.

But it was somewhat good to have those two girls to talk to; even though they didn't know each other for much time. When they met each other officially, it was that same day she had auditioned to FT Productions.

_Juvia was nervous. The woman led her to the training area, which was full with other members and employees of FT; the ones who recognized her looked confused but didn't do anything other than to stare and for that she was grateful. Juvia didn't want to be in any trouble._

"_We are here, Juvia-sama." The woman in front of her showed a room with walls of glass, where Juvia could see Erza and Mirajane looking to two other girls while they did a choreography with precision._

"_Ah, here she is!" Mirajane clapped her hands with enthusiasm and the other three women in the room looked up to the blue-haired woman. "We were just practicing a little while waiting for you."_

"'We_', Mira-nee?" The white haired girl who looked a lot like Mirajane said, with a smile on her face. "Lucy and I were practicing, you were _looking_." She turned to Juvia and offered a hand while Mira giggled. "Hi, I'm Lisanna." A little warily with the friendly woman, Juvia shook the hand. "And you are…?"_

"_Juvia Loxar. Nice to meet you." The blunette said and turned to look to the blonde girl. "Lucy-san."_

"_Hi, Juvia." She responded by waving one hand, knowing that the girl was scared enough as it was. "So, that was the big surprise?" Lucy asked to Erza and the red haired woman smiled and nodded._

"_Since Bisca cannot be one of the Fairies anymore, because of her –hm– _condition_," Erza coughed "and since I knew that Juvia here have many talents, I told her to have an audition. And she passed." The two younger girls looked anxious. "So, girls. We found our third Fairy. You'll have your debut as it was predicted."_

_Both Lucy and Lisanna let out a big squeal with happiness and before Juvia could fully process, she was being hugged very tightly by them._

"_Oh, thank you, Juvia!" Lisanna said, while Juvia tried to breathe._

"_I _knew_ that we would find someone!" Lucy let go of Juvia and offered her a big smile. "I'm glad it's you."_

"_Th-thanks." The blunette blushed and looked down._

"_You. Are. So. Cute!" Lisanna said and hugged Juvia again. "If Erza, Mira-nee and Lucy say that you are good for the job, I believe it." She let the blunette go, but her hands were in her shoulders. "Anything you need, you can ask. We'll help you as much as we can, right Lucy?"_

"_Yes." The blonde nodded. "But I don't think that she'll need much help." She giggled. "I was a back vocal with her about a month ago, and she is very quick with catching up melodies and lyrics."_

"_Indeed." Erza nodded, her hands crossed over her chest and her stare went to Juvia. "The Fairies will debut with a mini-album with three songs. Lucy and Lisanna already recorded their pieces, and so did Bisca. But since you are replacing her, we'll have to re-record these parts and also the chorus'." The red haired woman said in a commanding voice. "And you have to learn the dance moves."_

_Juvia bit her lower lip in apprehension. "Juvia is not the best dancer, Erza-san."_

"_Then we'll have to work more in that part." Mirajane said with kindness. "You don't need to be perfect in your debut. You will get better with every performance."_

"_How about we start with it?" Erza suggested it. "While you don't record, we can still use the songs we have Bisca singing. It'll be basically the same thing. Are you up to it, Juvia?"_

"_Yes." The blunette nodded eagerly. She was a little dazed with how her day was turning out to be, but she was not backing off. Apparently, life was offering her a break and she was going to take it!_

Juvia looked to Lisanna and Lucy, who was also adding her number in Juvia's phone and she was happy that they were with her, being a part of Fairies. During that week, they were nothing other than helpful. As Juvia had warned, she wasn't that quick when learning how to dance; she wasn't a natural at it, but so far, she was being able to catch up because of the help.

Now, with the music part of it, she had absolutely no problem at all. Bisca already had her parts recorded, making it easier for Juvia to match. During the first four days, she trained vocally and recorded, while during the nights, she learned how to dance.

Erza supervised the dance lessons, while Mira helped her with the singing during the day. But when the recorded ended the dance practice went from just night lessons to whole days; and Mirajane decided that Juvia needed a makeover and in the day before, she dragged Juvia away from Erza and took her to a hairdresser who did wonders to Juvia's hair. It had been a while since Juvia had it down, but Mirajane seemed to like it.

And of course, her fellow Fairies also helped a lot, pointing out the flaws in her dance movements, and repeating them so Juvia could look and do better; not once complaining about it.

"Juvia?" Lucy waved a hand in front of the blunette's face and Juvia blinked, returning her thoughts to the girls in front of her and to whatever they were talking about. "I was trying to get your attention for two minutes." She said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Juvia nodded. "Just thinking about the photoshoot tomorrow." She lied quickly. "Juvia never had one before."

"We neither." Lisanna said excited. "Always wanted one, though."

"Me too." Lucy agreed. "The costumes are so pretty, Juvia!"

The blunette smiled politely and began to hear about how excited the two girls were about the upcoming day and which poses they would be doing for the photographer. Many of them were really silly and Juvia laughed a bit, offering some options for the girls too while she started to put her clothes inside the closet.

Her life was finally going in a direction she liked. Juvia just hoped that nothing happened and screw things up.

**#**

If anyone told her younger self that she was going to be in a pop group named 'Fairies', she would probably look at said person with boredom and ignore what was being said. Juvia wasn't a very good person back in the day. And yet, there she was, dressed as a fairy.

Her current outfit was a pink strapless dress that was very tight until reach her hips, getting loose. It was mid-thigh length and a little sparkly; and Juvia was happy that her dress was pink, since it was her favorite color. She was also wearing white boots, that reached her knees and her hair was loose.

But what Juvia found the cutest thing ever, was the Tinkerbell-like light pink wings that were popping out of her back. The make-up people did a great job with them, if Juvia's hair weren't covering her back, no one would notice that the wings weren't real, you know, if it was normal for humans to have wings.

The final result took her breath away! Juvia was looking to a very big photo of herself, her silhouette perfectly showing; it was a shot of all of her body, she was with her back to the camera, her hair was down and between it, the wings came out, baby pink and sparkly. She had her right hand on her hip – that she moved a little to the side – and the other was pointing up, making her arm stay in an L position. Where, after a little photo manipulation was written: "_The Fairies are back!_" And underneath it the date of the debut in a week.

"It looks _so_ good!" She said excited.

"Yes." Erza, who went with the three girls to make sure things went smoothly, nodded. "We want to make the people curious about you three, that's why we are not showing your faces on these ads."

"Those are very good." Lucy said, looking to her own picture. Much like Juvia, she was also wearing a similar dress, but light blue. Her boots were not as long as Juvia's, though. In the picture, she was on her side, the baby blue wings perfectly in display, one of her arms were contracted close to her face, hidden her face, while the other was in front of her, like she was holding a crossbow, where it was written: "_Meet the new Fairies!_", with the debut date written under it.

"I can't believe." Lisanna said excited, looking to the other girls' photos. Her light purple dress, had the same model as the others and instead of boots, she was wearing white sandals with straps that wrapped around her legs until reached her knees. In her ad, she was in the middle of jumping: she had her back to the camera, her legs were a little bent, and she had her arm in her side, pointing and like Juvia and Lucy's, there was also something written. "_The Fairies will enchant you again_", with the debut date under it.

Juvia smiled when she looked to the pictures and her eyes stung a little. She usually wasn't that emotional, but since her dream was coming true, she thought she could let herself be emotional for a little while.

Noticing the blunette's eyes become watery, Lucy smiled and put an arm on Juvia's shoulders.

"Pretty cool, right?"

Juvia nodded and offered a tiny smile. "Yes."

Lisanna laughed and also put one arm around Juvia's shoulders. "We are the Fairies, girls. We are pretty cool."

Lucy and Juvia laughed at this and before they could do anything else, they saw a flash; the photographer had taken another shot.

"I think we just found the cover of your cd." Erza said, smiling.

**#**

Later that night, in the cafeteria, the girls and the boys were talking about how they liked their photoshoots.

After showing the others their pictures, the girls wanted to see the boys' too, and after many moments of whining from the Fairies, Loki finally gave in. He reached his phone and showed the final shot of the Tails. Lucy, Lisanna and Juvia gathered around it to look.

The Tails' advertising was cut in four parts: one above the others, two side by side and the last one underneath it all; the first one had a bunch of Natsu's hair, his forehead and eyebrows, the two underneath it, had Gajeel's left red eye showing part of his nose in one, and Gray's right black orb on another, also with part of his nose. Underneath it, a picture with only Loki's flirty smile, showing his chin and a bit of his orange hair. It somehow composed a face with all of theirs!

"Oh, this is good!" Juvia laughed and the boys winced in pain.

"It's not. They made us look like..." Loki tried to explain.

"Like you're one." Lucy smiled, also looking to the ad. "The girls will go wild."

"Oh, yeah." Lisanna giggled. "It's very good!"

The boys looked to each other in disgust.

"It's easy for you three to say that." Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Yeah." Natsu agreed.

"You look like you're really fairies. You have wings and sparkly dresses, while we look..." Gray said.

"We look deformed." Loki nodded, agreeing. "I am so handsome, why did they do that to me?" The orange haired man complained and the girls laughed.

"I think that it looks awesome." Lucy tried to comfort Loki by taking his hands into hers and his face lighted up a bit.

"Me too." Lisanna said pinching Natsu's cheek.

"Cut it out, baka." Natsu said, but because of the girl pinching him, it sounded more like 'cuui aw, aka'.

"Gray-sama, this is very good." Juvia said, and for a moment it seemed like the blunette's eyes were shaped like hearts. The said man just rolled his eyes. "And you too, Gajeel-kun. Juvia thinks that you look good too." She smiled to her friend, who just looked away from the group as she giggled.

"Can you believe that in a week, we will have our debut?" Lucy asked and everyone went quiet.

"Gosh, this is going pretty fast." Gray laughed nervously.

"And we are going to do it in 'Mira's Bar', the most watched talk show of Fiore." Loki said and everyone paled a little bit. "No pressure or anything, right?"

The others mumbled some things under their breaths.

Mira's Bar had the biggest audience during the Saturdays, when it goes on air. Mirajane Strauss was the hostess and usually she had some time of it, where she interviewed very famous people. And they would have their debut there. To say that they were nervous was an understatement.

"Mm..." Lisanna mumbled and got up. "Maybe we should go to bed?"

"Tomorrow we will have training since morning." Lucy agreed, following the white haired girl.

"Juvia needs to practice her dance." The blunette said and also stood up.

"Good night." The girls waved and the boys said theirs good byes.

When the Tails were alone, after some minutes of silence, they got up at the same time.

"I'm tired."

"Gotta go."

"Long day."

"Bye."

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for the delay, guys. I had a week of studying for my exams and doing papers, then the following week I actually took my exams. So, here's the chapter.

I hope you liked it!

Thanks to: **bluemagesfairytail, Jun'Hee Hyoma Hayagriva, Ulcaasi, NekoMaji, Gentleheart, MissForgetfulMe, PattyPatt, TheRedSin, Guest **(I wish I had your real name ;;)**, Yukistar , Xeylah, superduperizee, Moon's Smile, AngelBaby5643, Gohanroxme, **** JuviaIce,** who reviewed. You rock. :)


End file.
